pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Ōkami Spirit~
Despues,lah (?) mew entra al chat! D8 el unico y verdadero pokever! 05:12 6 may 2015 (UTC) Hey you~~ ;V b-bueno... me estaba pensando lo de poner más admins, no sé. Es que bueno, tengo problemas personales y tal, así que 'algún día u otro' quedarías tú sola como admin y lo último que quiero es que esta wiki se muera. responde cuando puedas. Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 14:29 21 nov 2013 (UTC) ... A- AY MAI... GAD *^*. ¡¡HOY ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!! ;W; O-OS HAMO CON TÓ MI CORASÓN Y MI ARMA <(*^*)>. Juro por Natsu que haré que esta wiki sea la mejor (de hecho he invitado a una amiga a venirse a la wiki, espero que acepte lol). Kasai Rena~ Ippen... shinde miru...? 23:35 21 nov 2013 (UTC) Claro~ Puedes usarlo :3. Es tan adorabilísimamente adorable... >.< Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire Umbreon~ Nyuu! :3 60px 21:07 3 dic 2013 (UTC) Una cosica... ¿Te importa que borre tu último blog...? No sé, es que ya está solucionado y eso... y ya no hace más falta... Pues eso~ Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire Umbreon~ Nyuu! :3 60px 16:10 23 dic 2013 (UTC) Bloody Control respuesta Mew, me refiero a las dos cosas, ahora lo voy a definir mejor, no te preocupes ;). Respuesta Huy se me olvidó :(. Mañana te pongo, hoy ya no me da tiempo ;). MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 20:10 28 dic 2013 (UTC) Una cosa Si tienes tiempo, ¿podrías cambiar a un color en el que se puedan ver mejor las letras algunas de tus novelas? Espero que no te moleste, pero es uno de los requisitos para conseguir el spotlight, según me dijeron en wikia central. Pueheso~. Archivo:Umbreon NB.gifThe fire Umbreon~ Nyuu! :3 60px 12:23 20 ene 2014 (UTC) ... Ya sé que te lo dije en el mensaje anterior, pero por favor, cambia el color de las páginas de una de tus novelas, y de tu usuario también. Uno de los requisitos para conseguir el spotlight es que no haya dificultad para leer las páginas, y es difícil descifrar lo que pone en tus ediciones. No te lo tomes a mal, sólo te digo una de las cosas que nos falta para llegar a conseguirlo: http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Spotlights#Pok.C3.A9Piruleta_Wiki. No digo que sea tu culpa, sólo que estés un poco más atenta al wiki, que estamos a punto de conseguirlo ^^. Lo siento si he podido sonar borde, no es mi intención~. Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 23:28 29 ene 2014 (UTC) Lo siento, Mew... Esto puede resultarte duro, y a mí más todavía, pero... Miki y yo hemos decidido quitarte de admin. Las razones son que apenas editas y sólo propusiste lo del spotlight y no funcionó. No te lo tomes a mal, no te vamos a eliminar, pero si te ausentas tanto tiempo... Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 14:24 30 ene 2014 (UTC) Respecto a tu comentario Hola No me deja responder desde la página xD Sí, la verdad es que me basé de ahí QuQ pero intenté dejarle el menor parecido del original, cosa que salió fatal porque tengo poca imaginación D': Pues eso, no me odies, paz gente paaz. De hecho estaba pensando en borrarla, creo que me quedó penosa uwu, y reiniciar desde el principio el argumento por penosidad :'D ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 20:54 28 feb 2014 (UTC) Sobre el bloqueo Hola Mew, soy Rena sin poder conectar en el orde de mi madre xDU. Mi portátil ha empezado a fallar y mañana vienen a formateármelo, así que mientras tanto no voy a poder estar. De todas formas he leído tu mensaje y ante eso te tengo que decir que no te preocupes, en wikia no creo que admitan que un usuario registrado en wikia les venga con el cuento de que nos va a bloquear si denunciamos; porque a un usuario troll hay que pararle los pies, y yo lo haré. Si ha insultado a Alyss y se ha metido con ella, está incumpliendo una de las reglas del chat, y por lo tanto hay que impedir que eso vaya a más. Por eso, en cuanto pueda conectarme, dejadme que le pare los pies. Por cierto, ¿cómo ha sabido de esta wiki? Eso sólo puede ser un conocido de Alyss de otra wikia :/. 79.151.58.74 21:27 15 nov 2014 (UTC) Lo de la imagen He pasado la imagen a .jpeg, como me sugeriste. ¿Quieres que le quite también el fondo blanco? Archivo:Blood_to_the_Beast_logo.jpg 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 19:37 14 ene 2015 (UTC) A, lolz Pues eso. Ya lo edito mañana, k ya no tengo más tiempo .v. MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 19:44 24 feb 2015 (UTC) Pos... Bai (? Ya la renombré, y no pasa nada por lo de la casilla, me fijé en que con cambios de wikia y tal ya no está así que eso que no importa lol ѕєα σŦ ∂єαтн♥ 09:47 28 feb 2015 (UTC) MEW Te estoy siguiendo en tumblr (? soy ivvlis :oo para que me des followback y tal ѕєα σŦ ∂єαтн♥ 16:22 17 mar 2015 (UTC) AHHH Sí Sí soy ese "ivvlis" lo que pasa es que tengo el tumblr en inglés xdd ѕєα σŦ ∂єαтн♥ 14:03 18 mar 2015 (UTC) Lo de Ricky :DDD Pus nu sé, yo lo consideraría de fantasía, probablemente sea de eso (?? Y misterio... sí, podría valer. Pues de fantasía y de misterio :D Alguien debería ponerse una firmita~ 10:45 22 mar 2015 (UTC) Sobre comunidades aliadas Después de mucho buscar, creo que he encontrado una wiki neutral, Animanga wiki, y Fairy Tail Fanon ha aceptado nuestra solicitud para ello. No he preguntado a los de Animanga. Pero de momento ya tenemos un aliado. Si encuentras alguno más dime, va? :3 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 00:18 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo de Pokémon Blood Games :DDD Oki, lo pondré ahí por en medio xD (?? Es lo menos que puedo hacer, así que sí puedes, tranqui x3 Además, me viene bien lol Sin firma :DD 05:40 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo de la ficha Hum, la otra vez, creo que me mandaste un mp pero no me salió. Y se me olvidó decírtelo -intenta no llorar- Así que no tengo la ficha, y me la vas a tener que pasar de nuevo. LO SIENTO. ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 14:16 30 abr 2015 (UTC) Sobre lo que pasó ayer He estado mirando el muro de Vpinas después de lo que pasó ayer y por lo que se ve, Pocketto ya la ha liado en otras wikis y ya tiene atacada por ejemplo, la wiki fanon de Smash Bros. Tened cuidado con ese tío, está bloqueado pero nunca sabemos lo que pasará 3 meses después. Parece que tenemos un nuevo virus para las fanon, y eso que algunas son comunidades pequeñas y no demasiado atractivas para los trolls. Te paso el hilo para que lo veas: http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:92323 -> El nuestro. http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:91011 -> El hilo donde se puede ver lo que te dije. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 08:20 4 may 2015 (UTC) Una dudilla Hola Mew, según estuve viendo en el hilo, C-ta dijo que tenías pruebas de la suplantación de identidad. Si aún las tienes, ¿me las podrías enseñar? Gracias :3 Yo tengo pruebas de que Pancham es multi, lo puedes ver en la discu de C-ta si quieres. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 11:05 5 may 2015 (UTC) No me fui Mew,no sali del chat,es que mi internet me trolleo XD - el unico y verdadero pokever! 01:47 5 jun 2015 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno, no me parece mal, mientras sea una comunidad que no dé problemas... perdona mi desconfianza, pero desde lo de Pocketto no puedo fiarme demasiado. Me gustaría ver si tienes alguna captura donde lo digan, si no te molesta. 火災This fiery phoenix~Drowns you in Hell 火災" Archivo:Flareon mini.gif 18:58 28 jun 2015 (UTC) ¿Por qué baneaste a patata? No hizo nada malo. 500px|left I dreamed a dream in time gone by... When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die... I dreamed that God would be forgiving 17:22 2 ago 2015 (UTC) EQUISCÚ QUIERES ASESINARME?! ;____; Pues eso, EQUISCÚ. La Psicópata Khe te he hecho ;-; Pok m kele mata aaaaaaaa psss eso io te raho, t doi con la nabaha k ni t entera aaaaaa Hola, no tengo inspiración para presentarme :3, Aqui me puedes decir cosas importantes o simplemente decirme que soy una mierda :D Mi empresa mierdosa, algún día la actualizaré...algún día... Archivo:Tumblr_nja3l6h79h1rv8gh9o1_500.gif Kawaii :D 08:21 31 ago 2015 (UTC) XQ XQ XQ XQ XQ Q IO SOI VUENA PRSONA YORO FUERTE :(((((((((( I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 13:02 31 ago 2015 (UTC)